


Adjustments

by athena4lynn



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena4lynn/pseuds/athena4lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I'm not the only one who needs training? That's what you're saying, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krazykitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/gifts).



> Thanks to sternel and shrift for beta. Happy Belated Birthday to krazykitkat. I hope this is an adequate present, hon.

Danny squints towards the setting sun, letting his arms come to rest on the deck railing. After a moment he closes his eyes completely, breathing in the scent of the ocean.

 _The ocean. The setting sun._

 _California._

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this," he says, his voice carrying despite his murmured tone.

"Mmm?" The response, a mix of both curiosity and concern, comes just as quietly, but Danny can sense movement behind him as CJ comes closer, leaning on the railing next to him.

He opens his eyes, tilting his head to meet hers with a soft smile. "Sunset over sand, instead of snow. Palm trees decorated like Christmas trees." His eyes twinkle in amusement, but his chest tightens a bit. He really does miss DC. "It's December, CJ. I don't remember the last time I was any place without at least a hint of snow this time of year."

"2001," CJ replies, without even time for thought. She raises an amused eyebrow of her own. "You were in Africa. Or Israel. Someplace that fried your brain."

Rolling his eyes, Danny nudges her hip with his own. "So almost six years ago. That's a lifetime in California."

She snorts, but her lips thin a little. "You really hate it here so much?" she asks, eyes drifting towards the sunset.

Danny turns, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, forcing her face back to his. "I'm a pasty mid-west boy who freckles, and who spent almost 20 years in DC. It's not hatred so much as polite disdain." He sees her face fall, and feels the attempt to turn away again. This time he brings his hands to her shoulders, squeezing gently. "I don't hate it here, Ceej, and you know I'd follow you anywhere – but you have to admit, California isn't really the first place you think of when you look at me."

She's silent for a long time, but then her face changes, a slight smile spreading across her lips. "I like the freckles," she teases lightly. "But you do look dorky in shorts."

"And this is my point –" He grins, squeezing her shoulders again. "You're going against forty years of mid-western nerd here. There's going to be an adjustment period."

CJ nods, grin fading again, but not into the tension of before. Turning, she wraps his arms around her waist and leans into him, drawing them both back in the direction of the sunset. It's a move he would have had to instigate a year ago and Danny smiles as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"So I'm not the only one who needs training?" she says softly, a hint of amusement in her voice. "That's what you're saying, right?"

Danny laughs. "That's what I'm saying," he agrees, tightening his arms around her. "You're going to have to teach me to love California."

"Mmmhmm," CJ murmurs, wrapping her own arms over his. They both fall silent, watching the sun sink below the horizon. It's a silence, and a period of inactivity, that neither of them could have handled a year ago. But some things they're both learning; and the ability to take things slower is one of them.

Once the sky fades from red to black, CJ breaks the silence, entwining her fingers with his. "Hollis has a cabin. North somewhere – Lake Tahoe, maybe? He's always talking about skiing. I've been wanting to learn how to ski."

She pauses, but Danny stays silent, sensing she's going to continue. "Maybe you don't need to adjust all at once," she says, tilting her head a little to look back at him. "Where there's skiing, there's snow. I could ask…" She turns completely, leaning against the railing. "A week in the snow? Maybe around Christmas?"

Danny smiles, and he figures he must look dorky again, because CJ laughs, reaching up to cup his cheeks with both hands. "I cannot believe you miss snow this much," she says, fondly. "And I can't believe you ever agreed to come here, knowing you'd miss it."

He leans down to kiss her, lingering a long moment, aided by her hands tangled in his hair. "I'd have missed you more," he murmurs. "Once I had you, there was no going back."

Tugging on his hair, CJ smiles softly. "A year ago those words would have scared me," she says quietly, resting her forehead on his.

"And now?"

Her smile turns to a sly grin and she kisses him this time, nipping at his lip. "Now they make me want to jump you."

"Clearly my training is working."

CJ slaps his shoulder, grinning. "I don't know about that – I pretty much wanted to jump you from the moment we met; and after that first kiss..." Her hand slides up his arm, and she takes a step forward, raising an eyebrow.

He takes it for the invitation he knows it is, putting his hands gently on her hips, and pulling her close as he takes a step backwards towards the sliding glass doors. "If that's the case," he begins, voice a little husky. "You held out a long time…"

"I did," she agrees, as they continue their movement. It's almost a dance – each step brushing their hips together. A slow, gentle swaying as she guides him back. "Which is exactly why I plan to make up for lost time …"


End file.
